


Bars and Stuff Like That

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobin drags Sonnett to a bar, so that she can flirt with Christen. Emily ends up getting more action than her.





	1. Bars and Stuff Like That

“Come on Em, please!” Tobin pleads with her friend, making those adorable puppy dog eyes at her.

“The last time I went to that bar with you, I just sat in the corner while you flirted with Christen.” replies the younger girl. Sitting down on the bed of their shared dorm, she says, “And anyway, I always get nervous when I use my fake ID.”

“It’s not like you have to drink.”

“I really don’t think I can make it through more than five minutes of you drooling over Chris while sober” Emily replies, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, you should be happy for me. At least I’m trying to be social for once.” The brown haired girl says. “Maybe you’ll finally find someone to hook up with.” She continues with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“You know what, fine. I’ll go, but only this last time.” She stands up and grumbles, “And only because you’ll owe me.”

Tobin leaps up, hugging Sonnett, who in turn grabs a pillow and hits her roommate over the head, “Don’t push it man, you’re lucky I’m even nice enough to go watch you hit on that poor girl. Honestly, Christen deserves an award for putting up with you” She says, laughing.

Tobin puts her hands up in surrender, as they get ready to go.

~~~~

Walking into the bar, Emily immediately feels out of place, while Tobs already beams and waves at Christen. Her friend’s happiness makes her feel warm inside, but she also feels a twinge of jealousy directed at the older girl. Telling herself to get over it, she walks up to the bar, where Tobin is already making conversation with Christen.

When the bartender spots her she immediately smiles and waves, “Hey Emily, Toby and I were just talking about you!” Tobin smiles at the nickname. _Wow, Tobin must really like her if she lets her call her Toby_ , Sonnett thinks to herself, smiling.

“Oh really, and what exactly were you saying about me?”

“I was just saying to Chris, that it’s no surprise you haven’t met any cute girls yet, since you refuse to go to bars, unless I literally drag you.” Tobin replies, smirking.

Christen gently slaps her arm and apologizes, “I’m sorry. What Tobs meant to say is, that she is very happy that you agreed to come here with her. And for the record, I’m also happy you could join us.” Her eyes drift to a spot past the two roommates, by the entrance. “Oh Kelley is here. I’m so glad that they hired some help, so that I can finally have some drinks with you guys off the clock.” She winks at Tobin.

Sonnett looks over to the new bartender, who is making her way over to them, and finds herself staring at the freckles that decorate her face. _Oh she’s cute_. She finds herself blushing and looks away. Tobin seems to notice but decides to let it be for now.

“Hey, Kelley” Christen speaks up, in a welcoming voice, and gives her an awkward hug over the bar. “These are my friends Emily and Tobin” the raven haired girl says motioning to the two girls. Tobin enthusiastically shakes her hand, and introduces herself, smiling.

“Hey, I’m Emily.”, Sonnett nervously introduces herself. Kelley smiles at her and shakes her hand. She tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

“Nice to meet you,” the freckled girl replies with a blush, that Emily fails to notice.

Christen looks at her watch and exclaims, “I’m now off the clock! Welcome to your first shift.” Winking at Kelley she says, “Now that you are officially on the clock could please get me a beer.” .  
Kelley makes her way behind the bar and replies, “It would be my honor to sell my very first beer to you”. Smiling, she produces a bottle from the mini fridge below the bar, and hands it to Christen, who accepts it and thanks her.

Tobin speaks up, “I’ll take a beer too. Just put it on Em’s tab” she jokes, making Christen laugh. “Now that you’re finally not working, do you want to go dance?” she confidently asks Christen, who immediately agrees, grabs her hand, and drags her onto the crowded dance floor. _Good for her_ , thinks Sonnett, smiling.

She turns back to Kelley who jokes, “So I guess I have to put her drink on your tab now.”.

Sonnett laughs and says, “Please don’t. You know how little money college students have.”

“Trust me, I know. I probably shouldn’t do this on my first day, but it’s on the house for now.” She replies, blushing.

“Thank you so much” Emily replies, relieved. “I will take a beer too though. And I’ll even pay for this one.” she jokes, as Kelley reaches down again and hands her a beer.

“So how long have they been together?” she asks, motioning towards Tobin and Christen, who seem to be in their own world, smiling and dancing together.

Sonnett laughs, “They actually aren’t, surprisingly. I can see why you would think that though.” She admits, “Honestly the only reason I come here is because Tobs drags me along to see Christen. I don’t really enjoy bars and stuff like that.”

“Come on, how can you not enjoy ‘bars and stuff like that’?” the bartender says, using air quotes to imitate Emily. “Don’t you enjoy dancing and getting drunk and letting loose sometimes?”

“I mean I like getting drunk, but it’s no fun if your friend that you usually get drunk with only has eyes for one person and completely ignores you when she’s drunk.” she say, shrugging. “And anyway, dancing alone is kind of lame.”

“Okay, when my shift is over, you are dancing with me.” Kelley decidedly says.

“But-”

“No buts. I’m not just gonna stand by and watch you not enjoy ‘bars and stuff’!” Kelley exclaims. Emily blushes and finds herself looking at the other girl’s freckles again.

“Okay fine, but only because you paid for that beer.” She replies and smiles at the girl across from her.

~~~~

“Do you think Em has a thing for Kelley?” Tobin asks Christen, who currently has her back turned to her and is dancing up on Tobin.

“Kelley definitely seems to like Emily” she replies with a smile in her voice. She turns around and grabs Tobin’s hips. “They’d be kinda cute together”, she says smirking, and looking over to the bar where Emily and Kelley are laughing together.

Looking down at her watch she says, “Oh shit my shift started like five minutes ago.”. Grabbing Tobin’s hand, she walks back to the bar.

“Hey losers” exclaims Tobin jokingly, clearly confident from having danced with Christen.

Emily rolls her eyes and gently slaps her arm. “You’re just mad because Christen has to work now, and can’t put up with your terrible dance moves anymore.”

“I’ll have you know that my dance moves are very good, right Christen?” she says turning to the raven haired girl, who shrugs and jokes “I mean, I guess they’re Okay”. Tobin tries to act offended but just sits down on one of the bar stools and orders another beer from Kelley.

“I’m not even working anymore, you have to order from Chris now” she says, walking out from behind the bar, and smiling at Emily. She grabs her hand and starts walking towards the dance floor. Kelley feels a fluttering in the pit of her stomach at the contact. When they get to the dance floor she grabs the other girl’s hips and says, “Are you ready to truly experience bars and stuff like that?”

Emily is already extremely flustered at the contact, but manages to reply, “I don’t really think I have a choice.” She can feel the music’s bass in her bones, and feels drunk from being so close to Kelley. She swallows as Kelley starts moving her hips to the music. The fluttering in her stomach has clouded her brain, and in a sudden burst of confidence she grabs Kelley’s hips and pulls her closer.

The younger girl shudders as Kelley leans in to whisper in her ear, “It’s not that bad, is it?”. As she pulls back their cheeks graze and the fluttering in Sonnett’s stomach intensifies and spreads through her body.

Flustered, she jokes, “I guess it’s not that bad.” Kelley turns around so that her back is pressed against the blonde’s front. They are moving in sync now, with no regard to the people around them. There is virtually no space between them, as Kelley reaches behind her and grazes her hand over the top of the other girl’s thighs. Her hand wander upwards until it rests on Sonnett’s ass.

“Is this okay?” Kelley whispers in her ear, not wanting to make the other girl uncomfortable.

“Definitely ” she replies, maybe a bit too quickly as Kelley chuckles at her eagerness.

Kelley turns around again, sliding one hand into Sonnett’s back pocket. Her eyes drift past the other girl where she sees Tobin and Christen watching them, and laughing. Tobin sees Kelley and motions for them to come over to the bar. “I think your friend want to leave,” she says not trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“I guess so” Emily sighs, looking over to where Tobin and Christen are probably talking about how her and Kelley were just dancing up on each other. She feels Kelley sliding her hand out of her pocket, missing the contact. She’s relieved when Kelley interlaces their fingers as they walk back to the bar.

“Well you two certainly looked like you were enjoying yourselves.” Tobin comments winking at the pair, who quickly detach their hands from each other, embarrassed.

“I mean somebody had to teach Em how to enjoy bars and stuff like that” Kelley laughs, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Christen smiles at Sonnett and asks, “So, do you enjoy bars now?”

The blond girl feels her face getting red as she says, “Definitely more than before”. She steals a glance at Kelley, who is looking down, and trying to hide a smile. _Shit, she is really cute_.

“Anyway,” Tobin says, interrupting Emily’s train of thought, “I want to go back to the dorm. I have class at noon tomorrow”.

Christen laughs, “Toby, I can’t believe noon is too early for you.”.

Tobin shrugs, “Not everybody can wake up at 5 a.m. to do yoga. We’re not all as blessed as you” she says smirking at the raven haired girl, as she stands up.

Sonnett interrupts their exchange to say, “I’m gonna get another beer, you can wait outside if you want.” As Tobin leaves, Emily turns to Kelley and smiles. “I’m really glad you taught me how to enjoy bars and stuff.”

Kelley blushes and replies, “Me too.” Suddenly not so confident anymore she adds, “So, could I maybe see you again?”

“Definitely. Give me your phone I’ll add my number.” Kelley hands her the phone and as Em adds the number she thinks to herself, _this is for sure one of the best first days of a job I’ve ever had_.

As Emily gives her the phone back they start making their way to the exit. Before walking out to meet Tobin, Sonnett turns towards the freckled girl. “Thanks for tonight.”, she smiles and leans in for a hug. As she leans back again, Kelley reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. It’s as if there is a magnet, pulling them towards each other, and suddenly Emily’s bottom lip is between Kelley’s. Her lips are soft and taste a bit like beer, but it’s okay because they are Kelley’s and she is kissing them. _Wow_.

As Sonnett pulls back, all she can think is that it’s over too soon. “Text me when you and Tobin get home?” Kelley asks hopefully.

“Yeah, don’t worry. How are you getting home?”

“I’m getting a ride from Christen.”

They go in for a hug again, enjoying each others warmth, and this time Emily kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll see you around,” she says, and it sounds more hopeful than she wants it to.

“Definitely,” Kelley smiles.

~~~~

“Well that took longer than I expected.” teases Tobin as Sonnett exits the building.

“Shut up,” she grumbles, embarrassed “you’re just jealous because I got more action than you have in months.”

“Hey, at least I finally asked Chris out,” Tobin gushes, “and she even said yes” she continues, smiling up at the night sky.

“I’m happy for us tonight” the younger girl says, slinging her arm around her friends as they walk through the cold night.

“Me too”

~~~~

Em: _Hey, I just got home. going to bed now_

Kelley: _cool, glad you got home safe (; omw home right now with christen_

Kelley: _she wont shut up about tobin, its kinda cute :D_

Em: _i know this sounds lame, but i havent really shut up about you to tobin either_

Kelley: _not lame at all, very sweet_

Emily smiles down at her phone.

Em: _When do you time to go out for coffee?_

Kelley: _I have time tomorrow after my 11:00 class, so at like 12_

Em: _sounds good to me. im gonna go to bed now. i got class at 9 D:_

Kelley: _cya tomorrow. goodnight xoxo_

Em: _good night :p_

~~~~

It was definitely a good night

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Coffee Dates and Stuff Like That

The night before their coffee date Emily had barely slept. Her giddiness for the next day had kept her up almost all night, and as she woke up she nearly slept through her alarm. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she checks the time on her watch. Shit. I have thirty minutes to get to class.

After her shower she shakes Tobin, who is still peacefully snoring on her side of the dorm. “Tobs, wake up.” The sleepy girl just buries her face deeper into her pillow. “Tobin” she says again, a bit louder.

“What?” she grumbles.

“I need you to be home today after my nine o’clock class, so you can help me pick out an outfit.” the younger girl answers, as she stands up. “I have to go now, just don’t forget about being here, okay?”

“Mhm, fine”, she hears a muffled reply,as she walks out the door.

~~~~

When she returns to her dorm, Tobin is still snoring on her bed. This time Sonnett shows less mercy, and pulls the covers off her friend, in one swift movement. “It’s time to wake up Toby”

“What the hell man.” Tobin exclaims, clearly startled. “Don’t call me Toby.” she adds as an afterthought.

“Get over it, you have an hour to help me decide what to wear.”

Slowly standing up Tobin says “Just wear what you always wear.”. She walks over to the small bathroom, and closes the door.

Annoyed, Emily bangs on the bathroom door, “I want to look good though. And you always dress really chill and cool. Take it as a compliment.” she tries to convince her grumpy friend.

“Fine, just let me shower first.” she grumbles, sleep still evident in her voice.

~~~~

As Tobin exits the bathroom, hair still wet, she sees a pile of clothes on Emily’s bed.

“Which pants should I wear?” the blond girl asks, holding up two pairs.

“Don’t wear the white ones. The black one with the rips.” she adds, “You can borrow my leather jacket. It’ll look really cool, I think.”

~~~~

She ends up going with just a plain white shirt, Tobin’s leather jacket, and the ripped jeans. The outfit makes her feel confident, but as she makes her way to the café, she starts to feel nervous. She spots Kelley sitting at one of the tables near the back, and walks over. “Hey,” she says, as Kelley stands up and hugs her.

“Hey you” the older girl replies, a bit shyly. “I haven’t ordered yet, do you want me to get you something?”

“Sure, that’d be really sweet. Can you just get me a caramel machiato?” Kelley nods and walks over to the barista, who smiles widely at her. _It seems like they know each other_ , Emily thinks, as she watches them joke around. She feels a twinge of jealousy, that she knows she shouldn’t. As Kelley returns with their drinks, she can’t help but ask, “Do you know her?” motioning towards the barista, who is by now busy dealing with other caffeine addicted college students.

“Oh yeah, that’s Ali. She’s my roommates girlfriend.” She adds, smiling “She’s an actual angel”.

Sonnett feels a sense of relief as she asks, “Oh, do you live in one of the dorms?”

“Nah, I’m sharing an apartment with my friends Ashlyn and Alex, outside of campus.”

Surprised, Emily asks, “Woah, isn’t that really expensive?”

“It would be, but Alex’s parents pay for most of it.” They make idle conversation while sipping their coffees.

“So, what’s your major? You’re a senior right?” Emily asks, curious.

“Yeah, I’m majoring in science, focusing on environmental engineering.”

“That sounds cool” Em smiles, “What got you interested in that?”

“I don’t know, I’ve just always loved nature. I used to always hang around in the woods in my hometown”, she smiles to herself, “I even rescued a baby squirrel once” she says proudly.

Emily starts laughing, “I can totally imagine that. A mini version of you with a little squirrel. That sounds so cute.”.

Kelley blushes. Changing the subject, she asks “What’s your major?”

“Psychology. I just wanted to go with something human related, I guess”

“That sounds cool. I know near to nothing about psychology”, she laughs.

By now both of them are done with their drinks, just talking. It starts to rain outside, and Kelley worriedly asks, “How are you getting home? I can give you a ride if you like.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble”.

“Yeah of course, it’s no problem.” She adds “I wouldn’t want you getting wet”. Realizing her choice of words, she immediately turns red.

“Are you sure about that?” Emily teases suggestively.

“Uh, I don’t really know how to answer that.” Kelley responds awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.

Sonnett laughs, “It’s okay, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist.”

As they make their way to Kelley’s car, their hands brush against each other, and Emily interlaces their fingers. Kelley welcomes the contact, and is disappointed when they reach the car, where she has to remove her hand from Emily’s. “Sorry about the mess” she says in regard to all the empty coffee cups scattered across the back seat.

“It’s fine. If I had a car, it would probably look worse,” the blond girl laughs.

Not wanting their time together to end, Kelley shyly asks, “Would you maybe want to come over and watch a movie?” she adds hurriedly “Only if you have time of course.”

Happily, Emily answers “I’d actually really like that”.

~~~~

Neither of Kelley’s roommates are home, as Kelley explains, and they wont be home for another couple of hours. The implication of their privacy doesn’t go unnoticed by either of the girls, as they sit down on the couch. Kelley opens netflix and browses for a while, until Emily speaks up “Have you watched that new netflix show?”

“You’d have to be more specific.” Kelley teases.

“You know, the one everyone has been talking about” she points to an ominous looking show on the screen. “That one”

“Oh, that one. Ash has been telling me to watch it for weeks. Are you down to watch it? Ash said it was a bit scary” she teases.

Acting offended Emily answers, “I’m not gonna get scared from some TV show” she scoffs. “Put it on” Kelley does and they watch the opening scenes.

Kelley cuddles closer to Emily, and puts her arm around her shoulder, “Just in case you get scared” she whispers in her ear.

After the second episode automatically starts playing, the younger girl is practically in Kelley’s lap. “Are you sure you’re not the one that’s scared” Emily teases her.

She feels the older girl’s arms tighten around her, “Shut up” she grumbles “I’m not scared, that one scene just startled me.”

“If you’re not scared” Emily replies teasingly, as she turns around, so that she’s straddling the other girl’s thighs, “then why do you keep holding on to me so tightly”.

“Maybe I just like holding on to you,” she smirks and leans forward. She grabs Emily’s hips, as she captures her lips between her own. Emily leans into the kiss and wraps her arms around the freckled girl’s neck. She can feel Kelley’s tongue graze her lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which the younger girl enthusiastically grants. As their tongues collide they melt into each other, and Kelley tangles one of her hands in Emily’s hair.

Emily slips one of her hands under the freckled girl’s tank top. “Is this okay?” she asks, looking for reassurance.

“Mhm” she manages to answer as she moves her lips to the other girl’s neck. Kelley’s tank top rides up as, Emily’s hand wanders further, until she can feel the metal under wire of her bra. “Can this come off?” she asks in regard to the other girl’s top.

Catching her breath, she answers, “Yeah.” flustered, she adds, “Is it okay if we only don’t sleep together tonight though. I really like you, and I wanna do this right.”

Smiling at Kelley’s confession, she replies, “I understand, and for the record, I really like you too”

Suddenly, their moment is interrupted by a loud “HONEY, I'M HOME!”.  
  
Startled, Sonnett scrambles off of Kelley, who is frantically sitting up and pulling her shirt back down. As Emily attempts to fix her hair, the older girl apologizes, “I’m so sorry. That’s Ash.”. She’s slowly getting extremely red in the face, as she tries to make herself look like she wasn’t just getting seriously turned on.

“You’re cute.” Sonnett says, smiling at the girl across from her.

Suddenly Kelley’s roommate walks in, “How was your date with the hot chick from the bar?”. Only then does she notice the ‘hot chick from the bar’ in her living room. “Oh hey, you must be Emily” she says smirking, as she sticks out her hand.

Self-consciously, the blond girl shakes her hand, “Yeah, hi. I’m guessing you’re Ashlyn”

“You guessed right” Ash grins. Turning to the TV, she notices the forgotten show playing on it, “You finally started watching the show I told you about” she says excitedly. “Did you like it?” she asks both of them.

“Yeah, I really liked...” noticing she doesn’t actually remember anything, Kelley says, “the... plot.”

Smirking Ash says, “Too busy doing something else to pay attention to detail, I see” she winks suggestively at the pair.

“Don’t be mean, you’re just mad because Ali had work all day.” Kelley replies.

They continue joking around until Sonnett notices the time and asks, “Hey Kels, do you think you could give me a ride home?”

“Yeah, of course” she answers, smiling at her.

~~~~

The ride to Emily’s dorm is peaceful, and the younger girl traces patterns all across Kelley’s thigh while she drives. As they walk to the dorm, they are content just enjoying each others presence and holding hands. “Next time I’m paying for the coffee”, Emily says as they reach her door.

“As long as there’s a next time, I don’t really care.”

“If it’s up to me, there will definitely be a next time,” Emily smirks, and leans in for a kiss. This kiss is softer, and Sonnett can feel the freckled girl smiling into her lips. It feels like a promise. “I’ll text you”, she says, pecking her on the cheek one more time before entering her dorm room.

~~~~

On the way back to her apartment, Kelley finds herself unable to stop grinning. She knows she’s gonna have to endure Ash’s incessant teasing for weeks, but she doesn’t even care.

 


	3. Parties and Stuff Like That

Kelley feels a pillow hit her face. “Put your phone down man, it's roomie night.“ Ash reminds her.

She had been texting Emily non stop since their coffee date turned make out session. It had been a little under a week, and much to their dismay, they hadn't been able to find time to hang out again. “I know, I know” she sends Emily a quick text and puts her phone down. “you have my undivided attention. What were you saying? “

Alex speaks up “Serv is taking me on a camping trip this weekend.” she gushes.

“And if Alex isn't here, she can't stop us from throwing a party” Ashlyn smirks.

“Now you've intrigued me. When are you going? “

“This Friday, so in like two days.” Alex answers. “you guys can throw a party, just, please don't wreck the place.”

Feigning hurt, Kelley says “we would never!”

“Honestly Al, I thought you knew us better” Ashlyn laughs.

~~~~

Kelley: _hey, do you have time this weekend?_

Em: _i think so, wanna hang?_

Kelley: _ash and i are throwing a party on Saturday. u can bring tobin and Chris too if u want_

Em: _aw i was hoping we could spend some time alone together (; but this sounds good too_

Kelley: _youre filthy. so you can come right? im missing u :(_

Em: _ur a cheese, but yes i can go_

Kelley: _good :p i cant wait (;_

~~~~

Emily couldn’t wait for Saturday, but the days seemed to be passing agonizingly slow. She had been smiley all week, something her roommate had picked up on, and relentlessly teased her about. Her mind had been too occupied with Kelley, to really care about the teasing.

Emily is texting Kelley about the party, when Tobin shakes her arm “Em, are you paying attention? Should I invite Christen to the party or not?” She looks at her friend expectantly, annoyed that she was constantly glued to her phone.

She opens her mouth again, but before she can say anything, Emily looks up from her phone. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know, it’s just that we haven’t gone on the date yet, and wouldn’t it be weird to see her before?”

“I’m sure she won’t mind.” Emily replies reassuringly.

Accepting the issue as settled, Tobin jumps up from her bed and says, “Okay, I’m gonna invite her.”

Emily smiles to herself, at her friends decision, “Okay. Kell said that we can crash at her place if we want, since there is gonna be a lot of alcohol. There’s Alex’s bed and the couch so it would all work out.” she adds, “We could also take an uber though, if you want”

“That seems too stressful, lets just crash there”

~~~~

As the day of the party arrives, Kelley’s excitement turns to nervousness. Doubts of her party-throwing skills were quickly arising, as she buys alarmingly large amounts of alcohol. Trying not to let the negative thoughts get to her, she reaches for a bottle of Malibu, checking the percent. 21. Putting the bottle in her cart she reaches for a bottle of pinkish liquid. _Damn, 42%. Not bad_. The bottle joins the others in her cart.

The cashier gives her a knowing look, as she places the drinks on the counter. “Party?” he smirks.

He seems nice enough, so she answers, “You know it.”, smiling at him.

“Hey, can I get your number?” the boy at the counter asks her before she can leave. He sounds nervous, like he’s never done this before.

His self-consciousness is endearing and Kelley feels a bit bad as she says, “Sorry, I’ve got my eye on someone else at the moment” she smiles at him, attempting to ease his embarrassment. She quickly leaves the store not wanting to prolong the awkward moment.

On the drive to her apartment she tries to ease her nerves. _Come on O’Hara. It’s just a party. Your parties are always good_ , she thinks to herself. She realizes she’s never cared so much about a simple house party, and that makes her even more nervous. _Honestly, you’ve only gone on one date, get it together. I doubt Emily is making such a huge deal out of this._

~~~~

Kelley notices that Ash has already set up the beer pong table in their yard. “Are you sure it won’t rain? We’re well into October”.

“I checked the forecast and it said that today’s supposed to be warm. That’s why Al and Serv are going camping this weekend.”

“Oh okay, good” she says, as she places the alcohol on their kitchen counter. “Can you help me put these in the fridge?” she asks as she starts doing just that. Ash grabs one of the six packs, and Kelley asks “How much time do we have till people start coming?”

“About two hours, but Ali and Kyle are coming earlier. Syd and Dom too I think” She grabs the bottle with the pink liquid, “What the hell is this?” she laughs.

“I don’t know, it looked interesting. It says it’s bubblegum flavored.”, Kelley defends her choice in drinks. “Don’t make fun of me, you like fruity drinks too.” she says, placing the last of the bottles in the fridge. “That should be enough to last us for a while.”

~~~~

When the first people start coming, Ash, Kyle, Syd, and Dom are already well into their second round of beer pong. Their shots are becoming less and less accurate, as the sky gets darker, and their heads become cloudier with alcohol.

Between opening the door for people and leading them to the rest of the group, Kelley is telling Ali all about Emily; only after thorough pestering from the dark haired girl, of course. “She’s just really sweet, you know. And I know we don’t even really know each other, but everything just seems so real with her.”

“I know what you mean.” she says, clearly thinking about her girlfriend, who is currently hollering in their backyard. Something about being the all time champion of beer pong. Looking back at her, she sees Ash struggling to climb onto the wobbling ping pong table. “I should probably go check on her, make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.” she says, an amused look on her face.

The door bell rings again. Kelley goes to answer, hoping that it’s Emily, and her wish is granted, as she sees Emily, Tobin, Christen, and another blond girl in the doorway. “Hey”, she feels butterflies again as she hugs Emily.

“Hey, this is Allie, I hope you don’t mind.” She says pointing to the blond stranger, that is standing next to Tobin.

As the group enters the apartment the tall girl speaks up, “Sorry for crashing. Again, I hope you don’t mind.” she smiles.

“It’s no problem at all, the more the merrier.” She leads them into the kitchen where she says, “Do you guys want some beer?” They all grab a bottle out of the fridge and head to the back yard, which is by now crowded with Ash’s friends and some other faces that neither of them have seen before. The bass is deep and intoxicating as it vibrates in Emily’s bones. Tobin and Christen walk over to the ping pong table where Ash is devastated over a loss against Syd and Dom. Ali is unsuccessfully trying to console her.

“So how have you been?” She asks Kelley warmly, before taking another sip of her beer. They are standing a bit removed from the cacophony of people, leaning against the brick wall of the building.

“I’ve been doing pretty well. I was looking forward to seeing you.” She confesses. She takes another sip of her beer, the cold bitter liquid making her throat uncomfortable. “Do you wanna get something else to drink? This beer is really cheap and a bit disgusting.” she says, frowning down at the drink in her hand. Emily agrees and they make their way toward the kitchen, where the less drunk people are milling around. “Do you want something sweet or something like Vodka or tequila?” She looks back at Emily as she opens the fridge.

“Wow, quite a selection you got there.” the blonde laughs. “I’m feeling adventurous, surprise me.” A smile flickers across Kelley’s face as she reaches into the fridge.

“I’d love to. Close your eyes, I’ll mix you something” she says mischievously. After some hesitation, Emily closes her eyes. Kelley sets the bubblegum flavored alcohol on the counter, along with some vodka. She mixes the two liquids. She tells Emily to open her eyes again, but not before putting the bottles back into the fridge. Emily looks at the liquid with apprehension.

“Is that _pink_?”

“Just try it.” Kelley says, handing her the liquid. Emily holds the glass up to her face to smell it. Her nose crinkles in disgust, as wafts of burning air invade her nose. Kelley laughs at her expression.

“Fine, but only if you do too.” Kelley relents, and Emily puts the glass to her lips. Closing her eyes, she tilts the glass upwards. The alcohol scalds her throat, but the sweet taste is surprisingly soothing. “What the hell is that? It’s so sweet” she says making a disgusted face. “Too sweet”. She hands the glass to the girl across from her. “Your turn”

Kelley enjoys the taste much more than Emily, chugging the whole glass, even though the vodka burns her throat. “I don’t know what your talking about. The sweetness is perfect.” she smiles. “I’ll make you something nice though. Do you like gin and tonics?” She says, bending down to grab ice cubes out of the freezer. “Because that’s the only thing I know how to make.”

“Yeah, they’re good” Emily laughs, as Kelley starts preparing the drink. She watches her work and smiles when the freckled girl sticks her tongue out in concentration. Her thoughts are interrupted, as Ash barges in. Tobin and Christen in tow.

“Get these ladies some shots!” she hollers, reaching for the cupboard with the shot glasses. As she pours the two girls each a shot of tequila, Sonnett receives the drink from Kelley.

“Thank you” she smiles at her.

“No problem” she can feel the effects of er earlier drinks, as her movements become less calculated and more languid.

Emily starts sipping the drink, ready for the welcoming effects of alcohol. “This is really good.” She finishes the drink and sets the glass down. “But I’m ready for shots.” she smirks.

~~~~

By now many people have left the party, and only Kelley and Ash’s closer friends are cramped living room. Some of the people Emily had seen around or in some of her classes, like one girl called Julie, who is also in her psychology course. Most of the people are pretty drunk by now and playing super smash bros, among them Tobin and Kelley. Christen is cheering on Tobin, while Sonnet is drunkenly resting her head on Kelley lap, tracing slow patterns on her abdomen.

Kelley tries to ignore the feeling in her lower stomach when Emily accidentally slips her hand under her shirt. When the younger girl doesn’t remove her hand , Kelley looks down. She finds the other girl is looking back up at her, as she starts moving her hand again. Kelley unsuccessfully tries to hide her blush, as Emily sits up and scoots closer, so that Kelley’s thighs are around her. As she leans back, Kelley puts her arms around the younger girl and rests her head on her shoulder.

“Do you wanna go get some water with me?” Sonnett whispers in her ear.

“Yeah sure. Can we wait till the round is over though?”

Emily tilts her head to kiss her freckles. “Of course. Destroy Toby for me.”

After Kelley does just that, they slowly make their way to the kitchen, not wanting to trip in their drunken state. Before she can reach the fridge, Emily grabs her hips and pushes her against the counter, roughly capturing her lips. “Water?” is all that manages to escape Kelley’s lips before she starts kissing back.

“I’ve wanted to that for a while.” Sonnet drunkenly smiles. “But you kept playing the stupid game”.

Now it’s Kelley’s turn to take control, as she spins them around so that Emily’s back is pressed against the counter. “You should’ve just asked. This is definitely way more fun” she says, before capturing the other girl’s lips. It’s not long before she feels Emily’s tongue against her own, and she lets a moan escape her throat, as the younger girl grasps at her hips. She moves her hand up to place it on the other girl’s cheek, as she continues to kiss her.

Loud cheering from the living room reminds her that there are, in fact, still other people in the apartment, that could walk in at any moment. “Maybe we should go upstairs to my room,” she catches her breath, “before somebody walks in.” Flustered and missing the contact, Emily hurriedly nods and lets Kelley lead her upstairs.

The walk up the stairs takes longer than expected, with stolen kisses along the way. When they reach her room, Kelley is suddenly a bit self-conscious. “So, I guess this is my place” she mumbles as Emily looks around. There are picture of her and her siblings on her desk, along with some letters from her parents.

As she studies the older girl’s room she comes across a picture of Kelley, probably at the age of six or seven, proudly holding up a trophy. “Oh my god, you were so cute!” she squeals, as she bends down a bit to get a closer look. “Did you play soccer?”

Kelley is a bit embarrassed as she answers, “I actually played till my senior year in high school. But I hurt my ankle and had to quit.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” she says, frowning.

“It’s okay.” the freckled girl replies, as Emily grabs her hand. She pulls her closer to kiss her again, this time gentler, feeling more sober after their intimate moment. “I’m over it, it was a long time ago” she says as she backs up to sit on her bed, so that the other girl is standing between her thighs. Emily leans down to kiss her, and Kelley leans back too, until her back hits the mattress. She scoots back to give Emily some space, as she climbs on her bed. She places her elbows on each side of her face for support as she places kisses all along Kelley’s neck, then cheeks, then lips.

“Wait” Kelley interrupts her, “I’m still a bit drunk, and so are you I think, so only kissing and maybe some cuddling, okay?” She says looking up at the girl on top of her.

“Of course,” she answers reassuringly, as she lifts one of her arms to tuck a strand of hair behind Kelley’s ear. “I want to be completely in the moment when we get that far.” This time Kelley leans up to kiss her, pulling her down against her body, so that there is no space left between them. Her arms wrap around her neck as she traces her tongue across her lower lip. She flips them over, so that she is on top, and starts kissing down Emily’s neck. Sonnett tangles one of her hands in Kelley’s hair, encouraging her to keep going as a moan slips out of her throat.

Kelley slides one of her hands under Emily’s shirt, feeling her contracting muscles. “Fuck Kells.” she groans, “We should stop or we’ll end up doing something we might regret.” Kelley removes her tongue from the blonde’s neck and nods.

“You’re probably right.” she runs a hand through her hair, “Are you sleepy? I can show you Alex’s room if you want. Unless... you could also-”

“I’ll sleep here.” she smiles widely at the girl sitting up across from her. “Can I borrow something to wear though? I don’t really want to sleep in these”she looks down at her jeans. Kelley stands up and walks to a cupboard across the room.

“Is this okay?” she asks, holding up red and white checkered pajama shorts. Grabbing a t-shirt out of the cupboard, she adds, “You can have this too.”

Emily takes the clothes out of her hands, “Thanks.” she smiles, “Can you show me where the bathroom is?”

~~~~

When she leaves the bathroom, now in Kelley’s pajamas, Kelley is already cuddled into her bed, looking at her phone. “I didn’t know you were part of a chess team.” she teases, pointing down at Kelley's shirt.

“Shut up, that was back in high school.” Emily laughs, as Kelley blushes, “colleges look at that stuff. Don’t make fun of me.” she grumbles.

Emily just cuddles down behind her and says, “You’re cute.”

“Are you seriously trying to be the big spoon right now? ” she asks, scandalized.

“Don’t tell me _you_ want to be the big spoon.” she says, disbelieving, as she wraps her arms around Kelley’s waist.

“I’ll let you be the big spoon tonight, but only because you’re the guest.” she grumbles. interlacing their fingers. “Good night”, she adds, as she kisses the younger girl’s knuckles.

“Good night.”

~~~~

As Emily wakes up, the heat radiating off of Kelley is a nice contrast to her splitting headache. The light from Kelley’s window pierces her eyes painfully, and she buries her head into deeper into Kelley’s neck. She feels the body next to her stir, her breathing becoming less regular. “Good morning” she hears Kelley say, her voice raspy with sleep.

“Morning” she replies, “Is your head killing you too?”

“Very much so” the sleepy girl grumbles. “What time is it?”

Emily looks down at her watch, “around 11:30.” She yawns, “At least we got some sleep.”

“We should probably get up though, and drink some water.” she says as she slowly sits up, reaching her arms above he head to stretch. “If we’re lucky and Ali is in a good mood, I might be able to get her to make us pancakes.” she says hopefully. “And I could make you one of my milkshakes if you like.”

“Sounds good” Emily responds, sleep still evident in her voice. She stands up fully now, her joints cracking as she stretches. “I had a lot of fun last night.” She smiles down at Kelley, who is still struggling to get out of bed. “We should do it again sometime, maybe with less alcohol,” she laughs, “could I have some aspirin maybe?” she asks, rubbing her temples.

“Yeah of course, I’ll get some.” she stands up. “It’s downstairs, you can just come with me.”

~~~~

Downstairs Ash is already up, also nursing a headache of her own. “Nice shirt, Emily” she chuckles. Emily blushes as she looks down and remembers what she’s wearing.

“Funny” she replies, deadpan, as Kelley hands her a glass of cold water and and aspirin. “Where are Tobin and Chris?”

“Chris woke up at like nine to do yoga, and they went out for breakfast afterwards, I think”

“Wow, that’s impressive. It’s hard to get Tobs out of bed before noon.” she chuckles, sitting down next to Kelley. She hears Ali walking in, and watches her cheerfully open the fridge.

“Does anyone want some pancakes?” A collective yes can be heard in the room.

“How are you so cheerful right now?” Kelley asks.

She shrugs, “I guess I can just hold my alcohol better than you guys” she says, kissing Ashlyn on the cheek, while gathering ingredients from various cupboards.

“Ugh, that’s so unfair.” Kelley groans, as she buries her face in her hands.

“You should just be thankful that I’m making you all pancakes.”

~~~~

After all the pancakes, are eaten, Emily helps Kelley and Ash clean the Backyard of the solo cups scattered everywhere. “Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Kelley asks.

“No, I’m good. Tobin is picking me on her way to class. Thanks though,” she smiles. Just then the doorbell rings, which Ash answers.

“Emily, Tobin’s here for you” she hears her yell.

“Speak of the devil I guess” Kelley laughs, as the make their way to the front door. “I’ll see you soon?” she asks hopefully.

“Definitely.” Emily replies, kissing her goodbye. “See ya, Ash” she gives Ashlyn a quick hug.

“Text me when you get home?” Kelley asks.

“Always” she chuckles.

“Just making sure” Kelley says and kisses her on the cheek one more time. “See ya.”

~~~~

“You and Kelley act like you’ve been dating for months, it’s honestly kinda gross” Tobin tells her on the ride home.

Emily rolls her eyes, “Shut up, you went on a breakfast date before noon. When was the last time you woke up before eleven o’clock for a girl?”

Laughing, she says “Okay, okay. Let’s just say we’re both fucked”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegum flavored alcohol is real and it's really tasty.


End file.
